Ojamajo Doremi: Race Against Time
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: During the Ojamajos' final year in high school, they are blindsided by an invitation to their last adventure when a mysterious marauder not of this world plots to bring about the return of a destructive incident known as the "Second Impact"...


We open on a stage. The instrumental version of "Ojamajo Carnival" can be heard in the background.

We fade in to all of the Ojamajos lined up with Nick at the center. A spotlight shines on the group, giving each member a luminescent glow.

"Hey there, everybody," Nick states, addressing the audience. "It's been a while, huh? Since this is probably going to be our last adventure, I figured I could reacquaint you with the girls who helped start this crazy thing."

Nick points towards Doremi.

"This is Harukaze Doremi-chan," Nick continues. "She called out Majorika nine years back, and that's basically how everything got started. Say hi to everybody, okay, Doremi-chan?"

Doremi just blushed and waved.

"Next up is Fujiwara Hazuki-chan," Nick continues. "She's our resident bookworm and a total sweetheart."

This caused Hazuki to blush like mad.

"She's Senoo Aiko. We just call her Ai-chan," Nick explains. "Ai-chan is the sportie of our group. Any sport you can think of, she rocks at it."

"Damn straight!!" Aiko proclaims, punching the air.

"Next in the lineup is Segawa Onpu-chan," Nick continues. "She's a popular idol across the world."

"I get around," was Onpu's simple reply. She couldn't help but giggle at that.

"And this is Asuka Momoko," Nick continues. "Japanese-born, American-molded family girl with baking skills that can't be matched."

"I guess that's one way of putting it," Momoko giggled. "In case you're wondering, you're right... Nick and I are in love. We've been together for a couple years now, and he's really just a wonderful boy."

"You're flattering me, Momoko, you know that, right?" Nick states, blushing a bit himself. "Anyways, next up is Makihatayama Hana-chan, basically the princess of the Majokai. That means she's gonna take the throne one day."

"OHAYOU, EVERYBODY!!!!" Hana exclaims.

"Yeah, she's pretty hyper, but that's why we love her," Nick continues. "And finally, we have Harukaze Poppu-chan, Doremi-chan's little sister who can play the piano like nobody else."

"Good to be here, everybody!!" Poppu exclaims, brushing back a bit of her curly pink hair.

"And, of course, my name is Nick Kelly," Nick continues. "Full-blooded impatient American, and quite proud of it."

Nick gestures to the rest of the Ojamajos. "All right, girls, what do you say we get this show on the road?"

"YEAH!!!" the girls exclaim, punching the air in unison.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger Productions** presents:

Nami Miyahara as Momoko Asuka

Takeshi Kusao as Nick Kelly

Norio Wakamoto as Eon

Chiemi Chiba as Doremi Harukaze

Yuko Shino as Poppu Harukaze

Tomoko Akiya as Hazuki Fujiwara

Yuki Matsuoka as Aiko Senoo

Rumi Shishido as Onpu Segawa

Ikue Ohtani as Hana Makihatayama

In...

_Ojamajo Doremi: Race Against Time_

Summary: On the eve of their 18th birthday, Nick and Momoko are finally into their last year of high school and are hoping to take a break from the magic business. However, adventure will not leave them alone, as a mysterious being from another dimension plans to bring about the return of a destructive incident known only as the "Second Impact"...

Author's Note: This short little OVA story is meant to act as a conclusion to my _Ojamajo Doremi_ seasons, _Diamond and Pearl _and _Magic Dimension_, so read those two stories first to get the full effect from reading this finale. It's been a great couple years, and I hope you enjoy this conclusion to the _Diamond and Pearl_ timeline!

Song Clarification: The opening song is "Ojamajo Carnival PARAPARA Remix" by Yoko Ishida, and the ending song is "Moments in the Sun" by kazami with HOME GROWN. The insert song used for the final battle is "In the End" by Linkin Park.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING of _Ojamajo Doremi_ except my character Nick and the plot of this movie. So don't yell at me about it, okay?

One Last Note: This story is dedicated to my father, who passed away exactly a year ago today.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Misora City, 11:25 PM_

Everything seems quiet in the town of Misora. A year has passed since a mysterious incident referred only by the name of the "Second Impact", and things have been quiet ever since then.

Misora is, at first glance, your seemingly average suburbian Japanese town. However, if you look closer, and I mean _really_ close, you may notice a mysterious aura that the town gives off every few months.

No one really knows what gives off this aura, but some people believe it has something to do with whatever caused the "Second Impact". Most people don't like to talk about it, but those that do may have some useful information.

Right now, though, things are peaceful and quiet.

Or so it seems...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Downtown Misora, 2:25 AM_

A couple hours later, by the sign that leads into the city, a mysterious sphere of purple energy flies into the sign, causing it to disintegrate after a few seconds.

Down in the city, a mysterious man with a black robe can be seen slowly strolling through the streets, his hands aiming towards random objects.

As he does this, the same purple energy from before begins to form in his hands. Upon spotting his targets, he launches a sphere that impacts a window and eventually causes it to shatter.

"Hey, keep it down up there!!" someone shouts from the nearby building. "Freaking hooligans..."

The mystery man launches another sphere, this one destroying the window of a nearby bank.

Another sphere of energy flies forward and shatters the windows of a car.

A fourth sphere breaks a nearby lamp post, sending it crashing to the ground.

The mystery man laughs quietly, but sinisterly. "These fools have no idea what the return of the Second Impact will bring..."

He begins to charge up more energy, but just then...

"Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw!!!"

A massive beam of sparkling silver energy thunders forward and nearly blows the mystery man away.

**("Ojamajo Carnival PARAPARA Remix" by Yoko Ishida plays)**

"Hey, mister, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Yeah, it's really late, buddy!"

Dokkiri, dokkiri Don-Don!

_Fushigina chikaraga waitara do-shiyo? Do-suru?_

_Bikkuri, bikkuri Bin-Bin!_

_Nandaka tottemo suteki de i-desho? Iyone?_

Just then, two people jump down into the fray. The first is a girl of about 17 with long, flowing yellow hair and pure emerald eyes. She is wearing a purple shirt with a star on the center, blue shorts, and matching sandals. The second is a boy of about 17 with short, spiky brown hair and sapphire eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt, green Capri pants, and white shoes. Both of them have an emerald ring on their index finger.

_Kitto mainichiga nichi youbi_

_Gakkou no nanakani yuudenchi_

_Yana shukudai wa zenbu GO mikabo ni suteichae_

"Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow to go on a rampage?" the boy asks, yawning quite loudly. He stops upon seeing no response from the mystery man.

"Um... isn't this the part where you're supposed to taunt us, tell us your name, your evil intentions, and then rant about how you're unstoppable? You _have_ done this before, right?" the boy wonders.

_Kyokosha mii-temo kaitenai kedo_

_Koneko ni ki-temo SOAP muku kedo_

_Demone mosikashite honto-ni dekichaukamo shirenaiyo!_

"Nick, they don't always do that," the girl replies to the boy, now identified as Nick.

"Well, it's just that they do that so much, I'm USED to them going on a rant," Nick replies.

The mystery man simply scowls, forming another sphere of energy in his hands.

"Looks like he's on to us," the girl notes, tensing up.

"He's all yours, Momoko," Nick states to the girl, who promptly nods.

"_The gracefulness of a girl who can dream, take this!! Ojamajo Aura Star!!"_

With that call, Momoko summons an enormous amount of golden energy beams that all converge on the mystery man.

"Fools," the mystery man sneers before disappearing in a flash.

"Where... where'd he go?" Momoko wonders, spinning around in search of the man.

_Ookina koe de PIRIKA PIRILALA_

_Hashaide sawaide utachayae_

_Papa, Mama, Sensei, gamigami ojisan_

_Urusa-i nantene kazan gadaifunka_

"Momoko!! Behind you!!" Nick exclaims.

Just as Nick expects, the mystery man appears right behind Momoko, a sphere of energy in his hands.

"Now you die," he states with a sneer.

_Osorani hibike PIRIKA PIRILALA_

_Tonde hashitte mawa atthae_

_TEST de santen egao wa manten_

_Doki Do-ki wakuwaku wa nenjyuu mu kyuu!_

"I don't think so!!" Nick shouts, holding his hands towards the mystery man.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

Responding to Nick's command, a powerful beam of emerald energy bursts forward, knocking the mystery freak off balance.

_Kinkira, Kinkira rin-rin!_

_Nagareboshi wo tsukametara do-shiyo? (Da-suru?)_

_Bacchiri, Bacchiri ban-ban!_

_Negaigoto ga kanauyone i-desho? (Iyone?)_

"You feel like helping me finish this guy off?" Nick asks Momoko. "It's really late, and I've got school in the morning."

"That's what I thought, too. No WAY am I missing Gym class," Momoko notes, joining hands with Nick. The two begin glowing with a bright light.

"_The rainbow of hope..." _Momoko chants.

"_The glimmer of promise..."_ Nick continues.

"_In a world without light, let our presence shine forth and destroy the shadows!!"_

The mystery man begins charging towards Nick and Momoko just as a bright aura arcs up around them.

_Kitto mainitiga tanjyoubi_

_Haishasan wa zutto oyasumi_

_Itai JUICE wa yawarakai MARSHMALLOW ni shichae!_

"Not so fast, freak show," Momoko giggles.

_"Double Ojamajo Rainbow Blitz!!"_

With that, Nick and Momoko thrust their free hands towards the mystery man, discharging a burst of rainbow energy that envelops the nearby area for a few seconds.

_Sonna no mu-risa kimi wa warau-dake_

_Koinu ni ki temo shippo furudake_

_Demone mosikashite honto-ni dekichaukamo shirenaiyo!_

When the light clears, the mystery man is nowhere to be found.

"Huh. That was too easy," Nick states to no one in particular.

_Ookina koe de PIRIKA PIRILALA_

_Fuzakete sawaide odocchae!_

_Papa, Mama, Sensei, gamigami ojisan_

_Nenasa-i nantene kaminari okkoshita_

"I'm actually a little worried, Nick," Momoko explains. "I sensed a fierce dark aura in that guy. There's no way he could have gone down that easily..."

"Don't worry, Momoko. If he does come back, he'll know not to mess with us," Nick replies, always full of confidence. "Come on, let's get back home before our parents realize we're gone."

Momoko quickly nods before following Nick down the quiet streets.

"Say, Nick?" Momoko asks. "That guy mentioned something about the Second Impact..."

"You mean that incident that nearly destroyed the city last year?" Nick replies. "I'm STILL trying to forget that ever happened..."

_Osorani hibike PIRIKA PIRILALA_

_Jyarete hashitte asonjyae!_

_JUICE de kanpai okawari hya-ppai_

_Genki-ga tenkomori nenjyuu mu kyuu!_

"That's why the gang split up with us..." Momoko notes, tears flowing from her eyes. Nick notices this and lets his arms rest around Momoko.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Nick reassures. "I'm sure we'll see them again someday. They DID say they'd be coming back eventually. They just had to make sure they could fix things in the other cities affected by the Second Impact."

"I really do miss them, Nick..."

"So do I, Momoko. So do I."

_Ookina koe de PIRIKA PIRILALA_

_Hashaide sawaide utachayae!_

_Papa, Mama, Sensei, gamigami ojisan_

Urusa-i nantene kazan gadaifunka

As Nick and Momoko fade out from the scene, no one notices someone lurking in the shadows, grinning evilly.

_Osorani hibike PIRIKA PIRILALA_

_Tonde hashitte mawa atthae!_

_TEST de santen egao wa manten_

_Doki Do-ki wakuwaku wa nenjyuu mu kyuu!_

_Zutto, zutto ne_

_Nenjyuu mu kyuu!_

"This will be fun..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, things have quieted down in Misora. As the sun rises on a new day, Nick and Momoko (who are now wearing Misora High School uniforms that all of the seniors are required to wear) can be seen walking down the streets of the neighborhood, discussing the changes for the new school year.

"Say, Nick? I heard that third period science class has a new teacher this year," Momoko wondered.

"Yeah. He just transferred in from Tokyo this week," Nick replied. "Said something about Tokyo being too hectic for him..."

Momoko gazed up into the morning sky. "I'm worried about her..."

This confused Nick for a couple seconds, but then he realized... "Oh, Mary, right?" Nick had almost forgotten that Mary was still in Tokyo, one of the cities hit the hardest by the Second Impact.

"Tokyo took a direct hit from the Second Impact," Momoko stated, tears welling up in her eyes. "I've been worried about Mary ever since..."

Nick patted Momoko's shoulder. "I'm sure she's fine, Momoko. The news said that Tokyo's recovering the fastest."

"It's not just that, Nick..." Momoko replied. "I miss the others, too... I've been so worried about them ever since the Second Impact..."

Nick had to admit, he was starting to get worried himself. Nick and Momoko hadn't had any contact with the other Ojamajos since they'd split to fix the cities affected by the Second Impact.

"I miss them, too, Momoko. More than you know. But I'm sure they're all right..."

As Nick and Momoko continued their trek to school, they had eventually passed by an old friend's house. There lived Sachie Miyahara, the daughter of a wealthy Misora businessman. Nick and Momoko had saved Sachie from a collapsing building in the aftermath of the Second Impact, and the three of them had been inseparable ever since.

(flashback)

"_Damn it, they're everywhere!!" the 17-year-old Nick exclaimed, dispatching another of the creatures that were crawling up the twenty-story office building._

"_Why are they concentrating on just this building?" Momoko wondered, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that swept the skies, taking out more of the creatures. "Is there something up there that they're trying to find?"_

_Suddenly, a VERY loud scream erupted from near the top of the building. Momoko looked up and screamed; there was a girl hanging from a broken window on the top story, holding on for dear life._

"_What is that girl doing up there?" Momoko exclaimed. "She's gonna fall!!"_

"_I'll just bet those creatures have something to do with this," Nick noted. "Do you still have the crystals?"_

_Momoko nodded, pulling out the seven Majokai Crystals and handing them to Nick. The green witch apprentice began to float into the air as the crystals began to spin around him before eventually absorbing themselves into him._

_Nick came out of the cocoon of light with his now-golden hair spiked up and flowing in the wind that the energy aura around him was producing._

_The instant he saw the girl's grip falter, Nick shot into the sky like a flash, weaving through swarms of the little shadow creatures that had been harassing the city ever since the Second Impact had hit._

_After a bit of flying, Nick caught the falling girl and then started flying forwards with his passenger safe in his grasp._

"_Well, well," Nick teased. "What's a girl like you doing all the way up here?"_

_The girl sweatdropped at this. Just then, she heard someone calling down to her. Nick instantly picked up his passenger's name when he noticed that the person down on the streets that was looking for her was looking straight at the two._

"_So, your name's Sachie, huh?" Nick commented. "That's quite a pretty name."_

_Sachie instantly blushed at this._

_Nick took a look ahead, only to notice more of the shadow creatures charging towards them. He quickly tightened his hold on Sachie, ready for some high-speed maneuvering._

"_Hold on tight, Sachie-chan!!" Nick exclaimed, his aura pulsing. "This may get a little bumpy!!"_

_With that, Sachie instantly tightened her own hold, and Nick shot forward like a bullet train, weaving through the hordes of shadows like it was nothing. Sachie began screaming, but what she didn't know was that she was actually enjoying this little joyride._

_To the side, under, diagonally, in an X formation, Nick continued to weave in and out of the attackers until the coast was clear._

_Nick breathed a sigh of relief..._

_...only to discover that they had just been surrounded by even more shadows._

"_Just great," Nick groaned as an idea formed in his head._

"_Hold on, Sachie-chan!!" Nick exclaimed, and in a surprise move, he tossed Sachie way high into the air, then focused his attention on the creatures. Not wasting any time, Nick began to charge his energy before releasing it in an immense beam that decimated a good chunk of the creatures surrounding him._

_Nick continued to pivot around in the air, taking his beam attack with him and utterly destroying any shadows the beam came into contact with._

_Once they were all gone, Nick looked up and easily caught the falling Sachie._

"_Hey, there," Nick teased._

_Sachie looked completely out of breath before throwing her arms around Nick. "THAT WAS SO COOL!!!" Sachie exclaimed, causing Nick to blush a bit himself._

(end flashback)

Sachie was, admittedly to Nick, very pretty. She had long, flowing orange hair that cascaded to about her waist, her eyes were an incredibly deep shade of sapphire, and she had a sort of aura around her that seemed to draw people towards her.

Nowadays, Sachie was just beginning her final year of high school in Misora, and you can bet that she was excited to be in Nick and Momoko's class.

"Hey, guys!!" Sachie called out as Nick and Momoko walked by. "See you in class today!!"

"She really likes us, huh?" Momoko wondered.

"Who wouldn't like you after saving their life?" Nick responded.

"Good point."

Further along their trek, they were suddenly stopped by a familiar voice.

"HEY, GUYS!!!"

Nick and Momoko spun around at the familiar voice, which belonged to a girl of about 13 with short, curly pink hair. Nick was the first to recognize her.

"Poppu-chan?"

Indeed, Doremi's little sister had just run up to Nick and Momoko. "It's been way too long, guys!"

"I could say the same for you, Poppu-chan," Momoko noted. "How's everything been going?"

"It's actually going pretty well," Poppu replied. "I'm starting junior high school today!"

"That's great, Poppu-chan!" Nick stated. "Speaking of which, have you had any contact with the others?"

"I haven't seen them for a while, but Doremi calls me just about every day," Poppu explained. "She says the others are all right. Hazuki-chan's helping out in Kyoto right now. I think the first place she went was the library..."

"That's Hazuki-chan for you," Nick noted.

"Ai-chan's doing a great job in Osaka," Poppu continued. "I'll bet she's really happy to be able to see her mother again. Onpu-chan and Hana-chan are hosting a benefit concert in Hiroshima right now."

"Wait, Hana-chan's singing with her?" Nick wondered. "Wow. I never would have guessed!"

"Fami-chan's helping out in Nagasaki. That was one of the hardest hit cities, but everything seems to be going smoothly."

"Don't you miss everyone, Poppu-chan?" Momoko asked. "It's been over a year since we split up."

"I'll admit, I miss my sister a lot more than you think. But I'm just happy she's helping out a good cause," Poppu explained.

Suddenly, Poppu's gaze turned curious. "Speaking of which, I saw something on the news this morning about this weird guy that mentioned something about the Second Impact..."

Nick perked up at this new information. "Oh, _that_ guy? Momoko and I took care of him easily. He wasn't like the other nutjobs we've faced before, though. He was actually pretty silent for a supervillain..."

The next leg of the trip was silent for a while.

"It looks like Misora's back on its feet, huh?" Poppu asked.

"Thanks in part to me and Momoko," Nick stated. "We've been doing the best we can to reverse the destruction that the Second Impact caused."

"That's good to know," Poppu replied. "Hey, get this: Tamaki-san's been helping out, too!"

This _really_ surprised Nick and Momoko. "Really?" Nick wondered. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Tamaki-san's actually been really nice lately!"

"Five years does have a way of changing people," Momoko noted.

As the three walked down the street towards Misora High School, they were completely unaware of the mysterious figure watching from the shadows.

"So. They are recovering from the Second Impact faster than I thought..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's always different in the senior year," Momoko noted as she sat down by Nick in their first class.

"Really? Could you elaborate for me, Momoko?" Nick wondered.

"Well, tougher classes, for one," Momoko explained as the class continued to fill up. "They always cover the toughest stuff in your last year of high school."

"Tell me about it," Nick groaned, not needing a reminder of that fact. "Remember what Dave told me back in the U.S.? They piled so much homework on him when he got back from vacation that he almost collapsed from exhaustion when he finally finished it all!!"

"Like I said, it gets pretty crazy sometimes," Momoko noted. "Let's just hope that kind of stuff won't apply here."

"Or if it does, hope they keep it to a minimum, otherwise I'm gonna have to start screaming before long," Nick stated matter-of-factly.

It was then that Nick heard a loud squeal from the side of the room; he turned towards that corner of the classroom and noticed Sachie standing there, a look of pure happiness on her face.

"I guess it's safe to say that Sachie-chan is happy about being in the same class as us," Momoko noted with a giggle.

"I'll say this right now: I have a feeling that this year is going to be pretty interesting," Nick stated out of nowhere.

Subconsciously, Nick didn't know just how right he was...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Second period for Nick and Momoko was gym class. Today the class was going to play a rousing game of basketball.

"Oh, you're going down now," Momoko challenged to one of the burlier boys about her age who apparently hadn't heard of Momoko's skills in the b-ball field.

The instant the instructor blew the whistle to start the game, Momoko was off and running, catching the basketball off of a rebounded shot.

Momoko swiftly wound her way through all the defenders, using the natural grace and agility she'd had since she was young to her fullest advantage.

Her target in sight, she let her wrist flick in a perfect arc that sent the ball flying for the basket. Momoko punched the air, sure that her shot would be nothing but net.

So, needless to say, the yellow witch apprentice was flabbergasted when someone rose up and caught her shot in mid-jump.

What was even more surprising to Momoko was the person that had caught her sure-fire shot.

"Sachie-chan?" Momoko asked.

"Don't hold back on my account, Momo-chan!!" Sachie exclaimed, waving her index finger like a certain famous hedgehog before shooting down the field towards her team's basket.

Momoko could only grin as she shot off herself.

"You asked for it, Sachie-chan!!" Momoko exclaimed, weaving through the opposing team and racing towards Sachie. "No one pulls one over on me!!"

The rest of the game turned out to be one heck of a cliffhanger, as Momoko and Sachie kept going at it, trying to upstage the other as the rest of the teams just watched in awe.

Near the end of the period, the game had reached a complete standstill, and Momoko and Sachie, though they looked ready to collapse, were still jostling for possession of the ball.

"Um... what's..." the instructor wondered.

"Just give them a couple minutes, Kayami-sensei," Nick noted. "They'll get it out of their systems."

Indeed, just one minute before the period was to end, Sachie was able to snatch the ball away and score the game-winning shot.

"YES!!!" Sachie exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement.

Momoko looked quite surprised at this sudden turn of events. "Wow," was all she could really say.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The rest of the day progressed pretty well (aside from Nick's inability to understand trigonometry; "Why did I even sign up for that stupid class?" Nick continues to ask). As the final bell rang, Nick and Momoko were stopped on their way out by Sachie.

"Hey, guys!!" Sachie exclaimed, latching onto Momoko's arm and snuggling up to the yellow witch apprentice, which made her instantly blush. "I had a lot of fun with you today!!"

"We did, too, Sachie-chan," Nick stated. "I still can't believe you kicked Momoko's butt in the basketball game today!!"

Momoko nodded, expressing her own honest surprise. "First time for everything, right?"

"Hey, could I walk home with you guys?" Sachie asked.

"Of course, Sachie-chan," Momoko quickly answered. "We just have to stop somewhere first. That okay with you?"

Sachie nodded vigorously.

After about fifteen minutes of walking down the crowded streets, the Jewelry World MAHO-dou was in clear sight.

"Wow," Sachie stated. "That's a cool place!! Do you two work there?"

"The owner of the shop is a good friend of our parents," Nick explained, "so we help out here from time to time."

"That's so cool!!" Sachie shouted.

Nick had to shake his head at this. _That girl gets excited easily..._

Momoko quickly walked up and knocked on the door to the Jewelry World MAHO-dou. "Majorika? You in there?"

Nick looked a little confused. Usually Majorika would be at the door by now. Wonder what was up?

Just then, Momoko could hear a faint ticking sound. "Could someone please remind me why this woman's clocks are so loud?!"

Nick's heart nearly stopped as he realized what that ticking sound meant.

"Does she really have loud clocks?" Sachie wondered, just the tiniest bit confused.

"Majorika's quite an antiques collector," Momoko answered. "So I guess it would be expected from someone like her."

"HIT THE DECK!!!!" Nick screamed, pulling Momoko and Sachie to the ground just as the building exploded in a flash of purple light.

"What just happened?!" Sachie exclaimed. "Why'd the place explode?!"

Suddenly, Momoko noticed something odd about the light that had followed the explosion. "Say, Nick? Haven't we seen that light before?"

Almost as if to answer Momoko's question, someone emerged from the remains of the MAHO-dou... someone very familiar.

"Well, well," the figure stated. "We meet again, brats."

"Wait a minute," Nick stated, now recognizing the figure. "Didn't Momoko and I kick your butt last night?!"

"My people have the ability of self-regeneration, so I will not be so easy to take down," the figure responded with a sneer.

Sachie immediately screamed and shot behind Nick, who looked ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"Just what do you want?" Nick demanded, not in the mood for games.

"Not much. I only wish to bring about the return of the Second Impact," the man stated.

Momoko gasped at this particular statement. "NO WAY, MISTER!!! I'm not going through all of that again!!"

"You really think we want to relive that time, you lunatic?!" Nick challenged, his right hand encased in an emerald glow.

"'Lunatic'. I have been called worse," the figure stated. "But soon, you shall all know the wrath of Eon. The Hands of Armageddon will give me all the power I need to enslave this miserable planet. We shall meet again."

And with that, Eon had disappeared.

Sachie was the first to speak up. "Who... was... that?"

Nick sighed in defeat. "It's one heck of a long story, Sachie-chan. You may want to get comfortable. We've got a LOT to talk about."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, down in a mysterious dark place, Eon can be seen walking by fields of his minions.

"Yes... this boy and his friends must be considered a threat to my plans."

Eon looked up at the rising moon and how it gave off a sort of luminescence.

"Time is a factor. I must activate the Hands of Armageddon before it is too late for our people..."

Eon then looks over towards a pulsing amethyst portal.

"I will carry out your orders, Master. I swear it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sachie had been listening for a good forty minutes, gasping in all the right places as Nick and Momoko brought her up to speed on everything that had happened prior to their encounter with Eon.

"And that's basically all there is to tell, Sachie-chan," Momoko stated once their tale had been finished. "So, we've got to stop Eon from bringing back the Second Impact at all costs."

"The Second Impact..." Sachie repeated. "Wasn't that the time when those black things attacked the city? When I first met you two?"

"That was only one part of it," Nick admitted. "If Eon activates the Hands of Armageddon, we could pretty much kiss our butts goodbye."

Suddenly, Momoko's eyes lit up. "I think I know a way. But we're gonna need help."

This made Nick's eyes light up as well. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Momoko nodded, flipping out her cell phone. "I think it's time we made some calls."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Onpu looked out over the city of Hiroshima. Things appeared to be doing very well since the end of the Second Impact, as the reconstruction was almost complete.

"I'm just glad to be helping out," was what the purple witch had always stated. After all, she'd been there during the shadows' assault on Kyoto that had kicked off the entire incident, and she was one of the many who had finally driven the shadows out.

Before Onpu could ruminate further on this, her cell phone rang. Flipping open the mobile device, she smiled. "_Moshi-moshi_? ...oh, hey, Momo-chan!! It's been ages, hasn't it?"

A few seconds passed.

"What? Again? They never quit, do they? ...all right, I'll call the others and we'll meet you by the MAHO-dou just as soon as we can. Let's make this our final adventure as Ojamajos, okay?"

Another couple seconds of silence.

"You got it, Momo-chan. See ya soon."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick instantly spun around at the sound of someone's groaning... only to find no one there.

"Down here, kid!!"

Nick looked down and saw... a green, gelatinous blob with eyes and a jewel around its neck.

Nick couldn't help but groan himself.

"BLOB THINGY!!!" Sachie exclaimed.

"AGAIN, Majorika? What is with this green blob stuff?!" Nick stated.

"Hey, kid, it's not my fault! That freak you saw came in and changed me into this blob again!!" Majorika exclaimed. "It's not my choice to be like this!!"

"Is that... your employer?" Sachie asked, quite confused.

"Somewhat," Nick explained. "If someone identifies a witch and calls that word in front of them, they turn into what you basically see right down there. Doremi-chan called Majorika out when she was only eight, and that's what set all of this in motion."

"I kept telling her it was just an accident!!"

Nick and Momoko spun around at this new voice, only to notice that the other Ojamajos had just arrived in a flash of multi-colored light.

"Time and time again..." Doremi stated, clutching her forehead in frustration.

"Don't worry about Doremi-chan," Hazuki noted. "We're all used to it..."

"So what's the invitation to our final adventure, huh?" Aiko asked, hands behind her head.

"Long story short, Momoko and I faced off with some freak named Eon just the other night," Nick explained. "He somehow came back and just trashed the MAHO-dou. He's apparently looking for something called the Hands of Armageddon."

"Wait, the Hands of Armageddon?" Onpu asked. "I thought they were just a legend..."

"You've heard of them before, Onpu-chan?" Momoko asked, a little curious.

"It was in this article the Current Events class dug up last year," Onpu explained. "Apparently, they had a connection to whatever had started the Second Impact. They were apparently created by an alien race called the Chronians... The Hands had been dug up by archeologists a few years ago and placed under maximum security when they realized the power it contained. Apparently, the Hands contain the power to rewind time to a certain extent."

"THAT must be why Eon is after the Hands..." Nick mused. "He wants to rewind time, because the last I'd heard, all of the Chronians were extinct... If Eon is the last of their kind, he must be trying to bring his people back to our world for something..."

"And I guess it's up to us to find out what that is, huh?" Sachie asked.

"Pretty much," Nick stated in response. "I'm used to trouble finding us. It's been that way ever since I gained my powers. It's a curse, I tell ya..."

Momoko couldn't help but giggle at that.

"So, how do you suppose we find this Eon character?" Aiko wondered, impatient like always.

Almost as if to answer Aiko's question, a large explosion of purple energy came from somewhere back downtown.

"It's like I've been saying for years, Ai-chan. Trouble always finds me," Nick groaned.

Suddenly, Doremi gasped in shock. "Oh, my god!! Poppu was at the warehouse district today!!"

"What the heck would she be doing there?!" Aiko wondered.

"Field trip, I think," Hazuki noted.

"Oh, I hope she didn't get hurt or anything!!" Doremi exclaimed, starting to panic.

"Then let's go save Poppu-nee-chan!! Hana-chan will lead the way!!!" Hana stated quite seriously, rushing for downtown.

"You heard the girl, everybody!! Let's move!!" Nick proclaimed, and with that, the rest of the Ojamajos, Sachie included, rushed after Hana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So. They are the ones..."

Eon can be seen in his lair, looking at the Ojamajos through a viewing globe.

"They have noticed the ruckus my attack has caused. This will be the perfect test to see if they are worthy."

Eon then turned to one of his minions.

"You. Go secure the Hands. If you find them, report back to me. And eliminate anyone who stands against you."

The hooded figure nodded and disappeared in a flash of purple particles.

"They will not stop me. I will make sure of this."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Down in the warehouse district, Nick and the Ojamajos rushed towards the source of the explosion, a rather large port house that, according to the townspeople, was the last sighting of Eon.

"POPPU?!!" Doremi screamed, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't too late for the red witch.

"Doremi? What's with the screaming?"

"Poppu!! You're all right!!!" Doremi exclaimed, hugging her little sister close to her.

"Of course I'm all right, Doremi. We're just on a field trip today," the red witch responded.

"So... you didn't get hurt by that explosion?" Doremi wondered.

"All I remember is seeing the warehouse explode, and my tour group just scattered," Poppu explained. "What I don't get is why the explosion was purple..."

"Purple?" Nick wondered. "Wait. That means Eon's been here..."

"Eon? That freak you and Momo-chan whooped the other night?" Poppu asked. "What would he be doing at the warehouse district?"

"He's probably searching for the Hands of Armageddon," Hazuki noted. "Last I heard, the Hands may be somewhere here in Misora..."

"Straight to the point as always, miss Fujiwara."

That was a voice nobody but Nick and Momoko recognized. Everyone present spun around in their spots, and sure enough, there was Eon, floating a couple inches off of the ground as if nothing had happened.

"I see I have an audience today," Eon sneered.

"Can it, freak show," Nick challenged. "Look, I'm really antsy to get this over with, so why don't we just finish this?"

Eon just snickered. "So impatient, Kelly. You must learn to take it easy."

"Don't start with me, buddy," Nick shot back. "I'm not in the mood for it."

Nick nodded to the girls, who raised their hands into the air alongside Nick.

"_With a compassion that never dies..."_ Doremi chanted, pressing her hands together in a motion that signified her eating.

"_The knowledge we are able to share..."_ Hazuki chanted, holding her hands to her heart.

"_Knowing that we'll always fight the good fight..."_ Aiko chanted, twirling her hands as if she was dribbling a basketball.

"_When you're so popular it's always fun..."_ Onpu chanted, pretending like she was singing.

"_Making the best sweets known to our kind..."_ Momoko chanted, letting her hands rest behind her head.

"_Having the conviction to know when to stay strong..."_ Nick chanted, punching the air a couple times.

"_Always ready for that wonderful happiness..."_ Hana chanted, smoothing back her ponytails.

"_And knowing that we'll always be the best of friends..."_ Poppu chanted, flashing a peace sign with both of her hands.

All eight Ojamajos began glowing with a bright rainbow light. Sachie couldn't do much but watch in amazement.

All of the Ojamajos joined hands, the glow only brightening.

"_With all these wonderful traits between ourselves and our best friends, there's no way we'll ever give in to your wicked claims!!"_

All eight Ojamajos threw their hands into the air again, a bright ball of energy forming in the air above them.

_"This is the way we fight!! Ojamajos, TRANSFORM!!!"_

Eon had to shield his eyes from the immense light that blinded the port.

_"The gleaming ruby, Doremi-chi!!"_

_"The knowledgeable topaz, Hazuki-chi!!"_

_"The athletic sapphire, Aiko-chi!!"_

"_The elegant amethyst, Onpu-chi!!"_

"_The sparkling diamond, Kellysi-chi!!"_

"_The gorgeous pearl, Momoko-chi!!"_

"_The happy peridot, Hana-chan-chi!!"_

_"The kawaii rose, Poppu-chi!!"_

Nick couldn't help but wave his right hand in a 'bring it' motion.

"You seem to be a smart boy," Eon commented. "But not here. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Eon was about to warp away, but was stopped by a quick Ojamajo Arrow of Light.

Nick just grinned. "No running, freak show. You can't just chicken out in the middle of a battle."

Eon couldn't help but smile a bit himself. "Always ready for a fight. You could be useful in my plans after all."

Not wasting any time, Eon formed a purple energy sphere in his hands and shot it right towards Nick.

The green witch wasted no time in drawing his wand and easily deflecting the shot away.

"Getting distracted is gonna cost you, Chronian boy," Nick teased, lurching forward with an overhead strike that just barely missed Eon.

The Chronian responded with an energy burst that forced Nick back a ways.

"You know not of what you are dealing with," Eon sneered. "Perhaps I should teach you a lesson about not meddling in the affairs of the Chronians."

Almost faster than Nick could react (and that was saying a lot, given Nick's acute reflexes), Eon spun around and shot an energy lance that pierced through Doremi.

"DOREMI-MAMA!!!!" Hana screamed.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!!!" Nick threatened.

"No sale, boy," Eon responded. "This girl is mine."

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash that enveloped the wharf.

When the light cleared, both Doremi and Eon had disappeared.

There was complete silence for a few seconds.

Nick was the first person to hear the sound of crying.

Before Nick could do anything, Poppu rushed off in tears.

"POPPU-CHAN!!" Hazuki exclaimed.

"I'll go get her," Nick responded. "You girls see if you can find a way to wherever Eon's hiding. Once I've got Poppu-chan, we'll rendezvous and go get that little freak. All right?"

Hazuki nodded, and so the gang split up, reverting back to their normal selves as they did so.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick continued to frantically search the city, using his special ability of aura sensing to try and pinpoint Poppu's location.

However, Nick was having a bit of trouble, since Poppu was apparently suppressing her aura, and that wasn't making things any easier.

"Where did she go?" Nick wondered as he passed by the MAHO-dou, which had apparently been reconstructed in the aftermath of Eon's attack.

Just then, he saw something that wasn't there the first time.

"Poppu-chan?"

Nick slowly approached the red witch, hoping that he wouldn't scare her off.

"What's the matter, Poppu-chan?"

"Why did he have to take my sister?"

"Villains work like that, Poppu-chan. It's a widely known fact."

"BUT WHY DID HE HAVE TO TAKE MY SISTER?!"

_This isn't going very well,_ Nick thought.

"Listen, Poppu-chan, we still have a chance to save your sister. I can still sense Doremi-chan's aura, so there's still time. Maybe Eon needs her for something, but whatever it is, I promise we won't let that happen. And you know it isn't in me to break my promises."

Poppu couldn't help but smile at that. Nick had always had a way with words.

"Thanks, Kellysi-chan."

With that, Poppu rose to her feet and gave Nick a quick peck on the cheek.

"Now let's go save my sister."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Any luck, girls?" Nick asked once he and Poppu had reunited with the rest of the party.

"I believe we have hit the jackpot!!" Aiko exclaimed. "Turns out that Eon's little hideaway is somewhere below the city!!"

"Well, then, if we're all ready to go, let's head out and show that little freak what happens when you mess with our friends!!" Nick proclaimed. The rest of the Ojamajos gave an affirmative shout in response.

"This is the way it should be," Nick stated. "Win or lose, we're doing this together."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, down in Eon's lair, the aforementioned Chronian can be seen watching Nick and the Ojamajos.

"Such foolish intent," Eon proclaimed, gesturing towards a rather large machine.

"You. Go to Havoc's Divide and intercept them. You know what to do."

The massive machine nodded and charged away.

"Let us see if they are worthy."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"WHOA!!!" Sachie exclaimed as she and the others entered Eon's lair. There apparently seemed to be no floor, but the entire area looked like it was in outer space, complete with the stars, planets, and everything.

"Eon's got a pretty awesome decorator if he can make stuff like THIS for his lair!!" Sachie giggled.

"It does look nice!!" Hana exclaimed.

"But that's not our top priority right now," Nick reminded. "Our main objective is finding Eon before he can activate the Hands."

"But just how the heck do we find him in this mess?!" Aiko exclaimed.

"You girls go on ahead," Nick stated. "I think I know a way."

The others nodded, and Nick broke away from the party and rushed down a nearby corridor.

"So, what do you say, girls?" Onpu giggled. "You ready to do what we did in the good old days?"

"You KNOW it!!" Momoko exclaimed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Nick continued to rush through the corridor of darkness, mowing down anything in his way, he cast his gaze on many of the weird mechanisms that Eon used in his lair.

"I'll give Eon points for a cool-looking lair, that's for damn sure," Nick commented.

Sliding under a barrier and hopping over a creature of darkness, Nick eventually entered what appeared to be an atrium-style room.

"Let me guess, something's going to ambush me and try to destroy me here?" Nick quipped as a massive robot with four arms appeared in the room, casting a menacing gaze on Nick.

"Wow. Can I call it or what?" Nick groaned.

However, just as the robot was about to attack...

"_The gracefulness of a girl who can dream, take this!! Ojamajo Aura Star!!"_

At that call, a flurry of golden energy bolts thundered into the room and hammered at the robot, forcing it to back off.

"Momoko!!" Nick exclaimed as his girlfriend entered the atrium.

"What? Did you really think I was gonna let my boyfriend steal all the glory?" Momoko giggled. "Not a chance."

"You wanna help me trash this thing, then?" Nick asked.

"I'd be delighted," Momoko responded, joining hands with Nick.

The machine roared and charged for Nick and Momoko.

"_Spirits of the earth..."_ Momoko chanted.

"_Spirits of the stars..."_ Nick continued.

"_Lend us your wills and give us the power to grant a miracle!! Our beautiful souls shall crush your dark heart!!"_

Nick and Momoko ducked under a swipe from the robot and aimed towards its head.

_"Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw!!!"_

At that call, Nick and Momoko thrust their hands forward and discharged a massive beam of sparkling silver energy that burst through the center of the robot, tearing it apart almost instantly.

"That was probably just round one," Nick commented. "I can sense Eon close by, so we'd better be careful."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

Momoko smiled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"I love you, Nick."

Nick couldn't help but smile himself as he returned the embrace.

"I love you, too, Momoko."

"Now let's go kick that freak show where it hurts."

"Gladly."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, down in the deepest part of the hideaway, Eon can be seen overlooking a strange spherical device.

"At long last. The Hands of Armageddon," Eon proclaimed. "My people shall be reborn once again."

"NOT SO FAST, JERK!!!"

Eon spun around as Nick and the rest of the Ojamajos raced onto the scene.

"All right, Eon," Nick proclaimed. "I've got class in the morning, so I'm only going to ask this once: where is Doremi-chan?!"

"The Harukaze girl shall stay here until I have activated the Hands," Eon responded.

"What do you need with Doremi, anyways?!" Poppu exclaimed.

"Simple," Eon stated. "I need a pure soul to activate the Hands. Do you know why I need them?"

"You're probably going to enlighten us anyways," Nick groaned.

"As the purple witch has no doubt told you, I am of the Chronian race," Eon explained. "My people have the power to control time, but have since trapped themselves by misusing their power. I brought the Hands of Armageddon to your world a long time ago so I could use them to open a time rift to my dying planet and unleash my army on your pitiful planet. As I quickly discovered, I could not activate the Hands by myself, withered as I was by being captured by the ancient ancestors of the witch world. I needed a soul pure of heart and deed that I could utilize to activate the Hands."

"So THAT'S why," Onpu pondered.

"Indeed," Eon stated. "However, one rather vexing drawback still exists: I am not long for this world. If I am to activate the Hands before my time is up, I must be reborn in someone."

Eon's visor-covered eyes scanned the Ojamajos...

...until they landed on Nick.

"That shall be perfect," Eon grinned.

"What?" Nick asked...

...and just then, Eon threw his hands out, and Nick was ensnared in a purple glow.

"HEY!!! Let go of my boyfriend!!!" Momoko exclaimed.

Eon grinned wickedly as a bright flash filled the area.

When the Ojamajos could see again, Nick had disappeared. In his place was a younger version of Eon, standing right by the older Eon.

"NICK!!! NO!!!" Momoko screamed.

"Thank you... Nick..." Eon breathed. "Your sacrifice... will not be forgotten."

At this, the older Eon backed away. "Two can not exist in one world..."

And with that, the older Eon was gone.

"What did that jerk DO?!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm confused. JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!" Sachie exclaimed, flapping her arms about much like Hazuki did whenever she saw a ghost.

Eon looked down at his reborn self. "Such power... trapped... held slave by a child... but no longer. I am free!!"

"Did he just possess Kellysi-chan?" Onpu wondered. "Would someone like to explain this?!"

"That must be why he possessed him," Hazuki explained. "Eon wanted to be reborn so his younger self could control the Hands..."

"Precisely, orange witch," Eon sneered. "You are as smart as they say."

Eon slowly sauntered up to the Hands of Armageddon. "Now, time for my people to wake and meet their new world. The return of the Second Impact will demolish this world."

"Somebody stop him!!!" Aiko exclaimed, gesturing towards Momoko, who had fallen to her knees, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Momo-chan, do something!!!" Poppu exclaimed.

"I... I can't..." Momoko stated. "He's still my boyfriend..."

"Are ya KIDDING me, Momo-chan?!" Aiko near-screamed, grabbing Momoko by the shoulders and shaking her hard. "Remember what you said to Kellysi-chan when you two confessed to each other?! You said that you'd always protect him, no matter WHAT ya had to do!! It shouldn't matter that he's been possessed by some freak show of an alien life form!! If you have to fight your own boyfriend to protect him, then it shouldn't matter what that freak Eon's done to him!! So GET UP AND KICK EON'S FACE INTO THE FLOOR!!!"

Momoko looked at Aiko for a few seconds.

"You know, Ai-chan? You're right," Momoko proclaimed, regaining her composure and standing up. "I promised Nick. I promised I'd protect him the same way he promised to protect me. And I'm not about to let this freak show alien stop me from keeping my promise!!"

Momoko leaned forward and pecked Aiko on the cheek before rushing up to Eon.

"So, you still decide to defy me," Eon proclaimed.

"I made a promise to Nick. And I WILL keep that promise!!" Momoko exclaimed, covering herself in a golden yellow aura of light.

When the light cleared, Momoko had emerged in her Purifier uniform.

"_For one so truly touched by the power of emotion... the Yellow Purifier of Love, at your service!!"_

"Such interesting powers," Eon proclaimed. "Let us see if they are worthy."

With that, Eon raised his hands, and a sphere of purple energy surrounded himself and Momoko, teleporting them away.

"HEY!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Aiko exclaimed, still blushing a bit from earlier.

"This is Momo-chan's fight now," Hazuki stated. "The best we can do is cheer her on from here."

"She'd better win," Aiko responded, laughing a bit. "Come on, like she'll lose? This is Momo-chan we're talking about here, isn't it?"

"Exactly," Sachie giggled. "I believe in her!!"

"We all do," Onpu stated. "I know she can bring Kellysi-chan back to us."

"Speaking of which, guys," Poppu stated. "What are we going to do about the Hands?! Eon's the only one who can stop them!!"

"We'll just have to hope that Momo-chan can bring Kellysi-chan back in time," Doremi stated, having just broke free of her bonds.

"DOREMI!!! You're all right!!!" Poppu exclaimed, rushing up to hug her big sister.

"Of course, Poppu," Doremi giggled. "This is me we're talking about here. I've matured over the years, haven't I?"

Doremi looked towards the sphere of light that was the portal to where Eon and Momoko were fighting. "I guess Momo-chan went after Eon?"

"The freak show possessed Kellysi-chan," Aiko explained. "Momo-chan's trying to get him back to us."

"Aw, man," Doremi groaned. "I ALWAYS miss the good stuff!!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Momoko could see again, she and Eon had been teleported to a mysterious, ethereal purple void filled with stars.

"Whoa, freaky. Yet cool and peaceful all the same," Momoko stated, turning towards her opponent.

"I guess it's just going to be you and me for this one, huh, Eon?" Momoko grinned.

"Indeed, yellow witch," Eon sneered. "You shall not leave this void alive."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!!" Momoko exclaimed, charging for Eon.

_It starts with one thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time_

Momoko first tried aiming a flying kick for Eon, but that attack was quickly blocked and countered. Momoko hopped back just in time to minimize damage.

"Okay, let's try something else," Momoko stated to nobody in particular.

"_The gracefulness of a girl who can dream, take this!! Ojamajo Aura Star!!"_

The golden energy bolts slammed into Eon, knocking him back a few feet.

_All I know is time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away it's so unreal_

"Not bad, yellow witch," Eon commended. "Now it is my turn."

Eon threw both of his hands out, spheres of energy forming in both of his hands.

"Let us dance," Eon proclaimed before lobbing sphere after sphere for Momoko.

The yellow witch continuously cut backflip after backflip in an attempt to dodge the spheres that Eon was throwing at her.

"There's gotta be a way to get him vulnerable," Momoko wondered. "But what?"

It was then that Momoko noticed that after about ten to twelve shots, Eon had to rest for a second to recharge.

"Of course!!" Momoko giggled.

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to watch you go_

Momoko continued to run around the void while Eon threw energy spheres for her, waiting until Eon would exhaust himself to go on the offensive.

Once Momoko saw a lull in Eon's attack, she rushed forward and drove her fist into Eon's chest, instantly dazing him. Momoko followed this up with a rising uppercut to the chin and a spinning kick that knocked Eon far away.

"Got you!!" Momoko giggled.

"The battle is not over yet," Eon proclaimed. "I will not yield so easily to an earthling."

"You think I'm weak, don't you?" Momoko asked.

"You are definitely strong for someone of your caliber," Eon grinned.

"Nine years of witch training under the belt counts for something," Momoko stated matter-of-factly.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

"You are definitely quite brave as well," Eon noted.

"Exactly. So don't think I'll back down from the likes of you!!" Momoko countered, shifting back into battle stance.

"Very well, then," Eon responded, forming a large sphere of energy in his hands.

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

Wasting no time, Eon thrust his hands into the air, launching a ball of purple energy. Not two seconds later, the violet energy came raining down across the whole battlefield. Momoko swiftly dodged the rain of energy as best she could.

Once the barrage had ended, Momoko assessed her damage. A few scratches, but nothing too serious.

"Is that really the best you can do, Eon?" Momoko taunted.

"Not even close, yellow witch," Eon responded, holding his hands forward.

Almost instantly, a powerful beam of violet energy thundered from Eon's open hands, just barely missing Momoko.

"WHOA!!! That was close," Momoko breathed. "He's really stepping it up now, huh?"

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to remind myself how_

"Okay, time to get serious," Momoko grinned, her Purifier uniform fluttering in the wake of the energy aura surrounding her.

"Good," Eon sneered. "Do not hold back. Show me your true power."

"You want to see my true power?" Momoko giggled. "All right, then!! Just remember that you asked for it!!"

The aura surrounding Momoko became stronger just as a bright flash filled the void.

_I tried so hard in spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so far_

Once the light cleared, Momoko had transformed into her super form, her hair unraveling from its buns and joining into seven sharp ponytails, and her eyes shifting from emerald green to strawberry pink.

"Truly impressive, girl," Eon stated.

"There's more to it than you think, buddy," Momoko grinned. "Want me to demonstrate?"

Not waiting for an answer, Momoko reared back and charged towards Eon, delivering a powerful uppercut that knocked the Chronian a few feet back.

"Oh, and I'm just getting started, buddy," Momoko stated, laughing a bit.

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me in the end_

"Very well," Eon growled. "Time to stop holding back."

With that, Eon spread his arms out, calling on his innate power and slowly but surely transforming.

When the transformation was finished, Eon had changed into a massive beast with a pair of radiant wings sprouting from his back.

"Oh, NOW we're talking!!!" Momoko giggled, ready to go all-out herself.

"Time to taste my full power," Eon proclaimed, holding his hands out. The wings on his back began glowing brightly.

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I_

"Okay, then," Momoko stated, preparing her own attack.

"NOW DIE!!!" Eon exclaimed, firing a burst of violet energy towards the yellow witch. Momoko quickly responded with her own energy burst, the two bolts of energy meeting in the middle and trying to push each other back.

"There is no hope for you," Eon proclaimed.

"Tell it to someone who cares!!!" Momoko shot back, pushing on her beam.

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

This power struggle went on for a while, neither side gaining the upper hand for long.

However, Momoko seemed to be getting quite exhausted after a while, trying her best to hold up her beam.

_This is insanity,_ Momoko thought. _There's no WAY I'm going to lose to this freako!!_

Momoko pushed on her beam again, forcing it forward a bit, only to have Eon push it right back.

"This is your last chance, yellow witch," Eon proclaimed. "Step away!! You can't win!!"

"Hey, if I lose, you can be damn sure that I'm going down fighting!!" Momoko screamed, trying her best to hold on.

_Isn't that something I would say, Momoko?_

Momoko looked up at that. She could have sworn she'd heard her boyfriend's voice.

_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this, there's only one thing you should know_

"Was that you, Nick?" Momoko asked nobody in particular.

_Who else would it be? Listen. Eon hasn't completely taken control of me yet. That's how I can communicate with you here. You've gotta hurry up and take this freak out so I can get back here!_

"On it, Nick," Momoko responded. "I love you."

_I love you, too, Momoko._

Focusing all of her energy, Momoko discharged quite a bit of power into her beam, pushing it forward quite far.

"What?! What sorcery is this?!" Eon exclaimed.

_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this, there's only one thing you should know_

"Oh, this?" Momoko teased. "This is just the power I get from the promise I made!! I always keep my promises for those dear to me, and that's what gives me my strength!!" Momoko exclaimed, focusing every last bit of her power and breaking through Eon's attack, enveloping the Chronian in a holy golden light.

When Momoko's attack had dispersed, all that was left was Eon himself.

Momoko slowly walked up to Eon, wondering what had just happened.

"Nick? Are you there?" Momoko asked.

Eon suddenly spun around to face Momoko, startling the yellow witch a little bit.

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

Momoko looked at Eon for a second before he spoke.

"For the record," Eon stated, grinning, "I've always been there. You just couldn't see me because of the shell."

Momoko couldn't help but giggle at that. "I know, Nick."

"Stand back," Eon commanded, reaching for something on his chest plate that seemed similar to their Magic Bracer. Eon pressed the device and was suddenly covered in a bright flash.

When the light cleared, the void had disappeared, and Nick was back to his normal self.

"See, I told you she could do it," Nick teased.

Momoko couldn't help but rush up and throw her arms around her boyfriend.

"Oh, Nick, I love you!!"

"I love you, too, Momoko."

Nick had to stifle a laugh at Aiko's angry expression. _Some things will never change, I guess._

Suddenly, Nick remembered something. "Oh, crap!! What about the Hands?!"

"Relax, Kellysi-chan," Onpu giggled, pointing towards the inactive Hands of Armageddon.

Nick wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Whew!! That's a relief. What say we all get the hell out of here, guys?"

"Music to my ears!!!" Sachie exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Just then, however, everything in the area froze completely.

Before Nick could even turn around, the older Eon had reappeared, and he looked angry.

"Do you not realize what you have done?" Eon exclaimed.

"It's over, Eon!!" Nick shot back. "The Hands are done for!! You can't use them anymore!!"

"You could have been a god!!" Eon growled, throwing Nick into the air.

"Oh, that's the way you're going to play, huh?" Nick responded, firing off an Ojamajo Arrow of Light that knocked Eon a few yards back.

"Very well. We shall play tag until time is up," Eon noted, firing an energy sphere for Nick.

"Sorry, buddy, but I'm not in the mood for games!!" Nick exclaimed. "You do realize I have homework to do, right?"

Nick hopped down to ground level and aimed a sweeping kick towards the back of Eon's head, but disappeared before he could land it.

Eon frantically looked around, only to see Nick appear right in front of him, his leg ready to strike.

"No... it isn't my time yet!!!" Eon exclaimed.

"Sorry, buddy, but time's up for you!!" Nick shot back, slamming his foot into Eon's chest and knocking the Chronian right into the Hands of Armageddon, destroying both in an explosion of violet light.

Once the explosion had settled, time unfroze. Momoko looked a little confused.

"Wha... what just happened?" Momoko asked.

"Just a party crasher," Nick responded. "He's out of the picture now."

"All right, can we just leave this place now?!" Aiko exclaimed. "I have biology homework to do!!"

"Ah, the terror of biology," Nick teased. "I'm just glad I didn't sign up for that class."

"Don't like dissection, huh?" Onpu giggled.

"To say the least," Nick commented, sticking his tongue out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Never thought I'd be happy to go back to school," Nick noted once he and Momoko had gotten seated in their classroom the next day.

"We are hanging the taps up for a while, right?" Momoko wondered, fingering the Magic Tap in her pocket.

"For now, anyways," Nick responded. "I definitely need a break from this adventuring business for a while."

"It'll be nice to take a break from the magical business," Momoko stated. "At least Majorika won't be hounding us to make money so much anymore."

It was then that Sachie entered the room. "Hi, you guys!!"

"Hey, there, Sachie-chan. Did your dad stop flipping out?" Momoko asked.

"He's fine. He should know by now that I like to wander," Sachie giggled.

"I'm just glad you didn't tell him about any of that business with Eon," Nick stated. "He would have REALLY flipped his lid."

"Speaking of which..." Sachie sighed happily, stars in her eyes. "Guys, I want to be an Ojamajo like you!!"

"Really?" Momoko asked.

"Yes, really!!" Sachie responded.

Momoko thought for a few seconds. "If you want to know how it works, Sachie-chan, go talk to Majorika after school today, okay? She'll walk you through everything you need to know."

"Oh, thank you SO MUCH, Momo-chan!!! You're the greatest!!" Sachie giggled, rushing up and hugging Momoko.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting year, isn't it?" Momoko laughed.

"Pretty much," Nick responded.

_Nine months later..._

"Welcome, one and all, to the Misora High School graduation ceremony!" the school principal announced to the massive crowd of ecstatic parents and proud graduates that filled the field area outside the school. "It's been a long three years for our graduating class today, but they've pulled through throughout thick and thin. Not even the destruction wrought by the Second Impact could stop these wonderful students. And now, without further ado, I present to you our graduates, the Class of 2009!!"

_taisetsu ni shiteita mono wa_

_itsumo koboreochite yuku_

The graduates walked out onto the field to a chorus of cheers from the audience. Among these proud graduates are Nick and his Ojamajo friends.

_demo kimi to no omoide dake wa_

_kono mune no oku ni tsuyokuaru_

"Well, it's been three long years, hasn't it?" Onpu stated.

"But we did it, FINALLY," Aiko stated, brushing the fuzzy thing away from her face.

"I wouldn't try messing with that, Ai-chan," Nick noted. "I tried the same thing at my junior high graduation, and it's just gonna fall back into your face."

_suzushiku natte kita umi_

_hashaideta futari no kage_

"Whatever, Kellysi-chan," Aiko stated, still smiling brightly as they and the rest of the graduates took their places.

_kimi no sukoshi yake sugita hada to_

_shizunde iku yuuhi ni toketa_

As the names were called, the person in question would walk up and receive their diploma, some in tears.

"Momoko Asuka!!"

Momoko was the first of the Ojamajos to be called. She ran up, looking like she was about to burst into tears at any second. Staring at her boyfriend calmed her nerves somewhat.

_kono te wo zutto hanasanai mama_

_otona ni natte iketara ii no ni_

"Hazuki Fujiwara!!"

Hazuki simply bowed, the tears having already started, as she accepted her diploma.

_hizashi no naka de oikaketa_

_kimi no sugata sagashite_

"Doremi Harukaze!!"

Doremi couldn't resist giving a little speech as she accepted her own diploma. Seki-sensei also watched from the stands, quite proud of Doremi despite all the slips she'd taken these past few years.

_koi ga owaru yokanshite_

_yorisotta yone_

"Nick Kelly!!"

Nick practically sprung out of his seat as he rushed to grab his diploma, shooting off a peace sign to his friends.

_sukina kimochi wa itsudemo_

_setsuna sa tsurete shimau kedo_

"Hana Makihatayama!!"

Hana couldn't resist letting out a loud squeal as she accepted her diploma. "I DID IT, DOREMI-MAMA!!!" Hana exclaimed, causing Doremi to blush a bit as a few people stared at her, wondering what Hana was talking about.

_dakedo kimi ga ita bun dake_

_mae yori yasashiku naretan da_

"Sachie Miyahara!!"

Sachie, truthfully, had managed to keep herself composed and collected up to this point. But when her name was called, she lost all composure and let out a victorious squeal much like Hana had earlier. As she accepted her diploma, she used the hand holding it to punch the air in victory.

_kimi ga nokoshita kabe no rakugaki_

_tokidoki yubi de nazotte miruyo_

"Onpu Segawa!!"

Onpu rushed up to grab her diploma to a chorus of squeals and shouts from her many fans.

"Don't worry, everybody, I'll perform a new song I wrote just for such an occasion when this is all over!!" the purple idol proclaimed, which seemed to excite the crowd even more.

_hizashi no naka de mitsuketa_

_futari no basho oboeteru?_

"Aiko Senoo!!"

Aiko actually CRIED as she accepted her own diploma, which was something not many people had seen. Only Nick and the other Ojamajos had seen her THIS emotional before.

_ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe_

By the time the last of the names had been called, the principal came to the stand once again. "Let's have a hand for our graduates, the Class of 2009!!"

A rapturous applause erupted from the audience as the graduates tossed their caps into the air as was tradition for graduating students.

"I can't believe it!! We actually did it!!" Tamaki exclaimed, embracing Momoko rather tightly.

"It's definitely something to remember, isn't it?" Momoko responded.

Just then, the sound of microphone tapping caught the attention of everyone around.

It was then that Momoko noticed that Nick had seemingly disappeared.

"Sorry to interrupt the festivities, but could Momoko please come to the stand?" Nick's voice echoed across the field.

Momoko walked towards the diploma stand, wondering what Nick was up to. The other Ojamajos just smiled, knowing what Nick was about to do.

_saigo no yoru wa otagaini tada_

_damatta mama de senaka awaseta_

"Something you wanted to ask, Nick?" Momoko wondered.

"I'm usually Mr. Confident, right?" Nick stated, their voices echoing thanks to the microphone. "Well, when it comes to what I'm about to ask, it was a completely different story."

Momoko suddenly had a feeling of Nick was trying to get through.

_hizashi no naka de oikaketa_

_kimi no sugata sagashite_

_koi ga owaru yokanshite_

_yorisotta yone_

Nick reached behind his back and pulled out a small box that drew a chorus of gasps from everyone present.

Momoko looked at the little box and started sweating. _Oh, my god, is he going to...?_

Nick smiled, opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring with a heart-shaped pearl. "I'm not really good with words in situations like this, so I'll just say it right here. Momoko Asuka... will you marry me?"

The entire field was silent, hanging on the yellow witch's answer.

_hizashi no naka de mitsuketa_

_futari no basho oboeteru?_

_ima ni mo kikoeteki souna ano waraigoe_

Momoko suddenly burst into tears. "YES!!! Of COURSE I'll marry you, Nick!!"

Another chorus of cheers erupted from the audience as Nick slid the ring onto Momoko's index finger.

Aiko, despite her belief that Nick and Momoko acted too lovey-dovey for their own good, actually applauded the soon-to-be newlyweds.

Momoko couldn't hold back the tears that were flowing. "I... I... I don't know what to say, Nick..."

Nick smiled back at his soon-to-be wife. "You don't have to say anything, my dear."

Nick leaned forward and kissed Momoko with as much passion as he could. The yellow witch responded in kind by kissing back as passionately as possible.

_futari dake no natsu no owari_

_oboete iru yo_

Once the ceremony was over and everyone was heading on home, the other Ojamajos quickly rushed up to congratulate Nick and Momoko.

"I KNEW you'd pop the question eventually, Kellysi-chan!! Way to go!!" Onpu exclaimed.

"I should have said this earlier, but... took you freaking long enough, Kellysi-chan!!" Aiko exclaimed, prompting a bit of surprise from the two lovers.

"You mean you're actually okay with this, Ai-chan?" Nick wondered. "You've always been annoyed by the fact that Momoko and I... you know..."

"Hey, I may be cynical, but I'm DEFINITELY not heartless," Aiko responded. "If this makes you two happy, I'm all for it!!"

"Just think, sweetie... you and I have our whole lives ahead of us. And we're going to spend it together," Nick stated.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Nick..." Momoko stated, leaning in to kiss Nick again...

...only to be interrupted by the sound of an explosion.

Nick spun around, only to notice that a horde of shadow creatures was pouring down the nearby street.

Onpu groaned. "NEVER fails, does it?"

Nick grinned towards his future wife. "Some things never change, I guess. What do you say, Momoko? You wanna do it one more time before we settle down?"

Momoko smiled back at her future husband. "Sure. Anything for the good old days."

The two lovers brought their hands back. The others simply smiled.

"_The gracefulness of a girl who can dream, take this!! Ojamajo Aura Star!!"_

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

_~ The end ~_


End file.
